dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Saying Goodbye to A.W. - Torchlight and Tearstains
Saying Goodbye to A.W. - Torchlight and Tearstains (A.W（アレン・ウォーカー）に別れを告げる・灯火と涙痕 , A.W. (Aren Wōkā) ni wakare o tsugeru ''・ ''tomoshibi to ruikon) is the two hundred and thirtieth chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was published in Jump SQ Rise on October 19 2018. Cover Allen Walker and Yu Kanda are lying down, face upward. Kanda wears his exorcist uniform with his hair untied and has a neutral look. Allen wears civilian clothes and has an agape expression. They lie in opposite directions with their heads side by side and part of their hair interwining. On the ground, the score of musician is drawn. The text reads : Heats bating in tandem. ; Unbending determination. Unyielding resolution. Short Summary After going through the ark, Allen and Kanda end up in a city. Kanda threatens Allen out of leaving again and Allen finally confesses what he really thinks. Allen realizes that they are in Edinstown, the town in which he and Mana met. Long Summary Two children are playing with a dog in a city yard. One of the boys tosses a stone to be brought back by the dog when suddenly a saber falls from the sky and sticks into the ground just in front of him. Allen and Kanda appear from the ark above them and land as well before the scared kids. Allen is angered at Kanda for following him and starts arguing when the handcuff sends a shock to him. In Froi Tiedoll's carriage, Johnny and the general realize that the two exorcists disappear through the ark. Johnny is shocked as well before the handcuff breaks away. Johnny notes that Reever must have set a safety device in case the two bracelets can't sense each others anymore. On Allen's side, the bracelet has came off as well. Kanda grabs Allen by the collar with an exasperated look. He asks Allen sent them and Allen replies he doesn't know, he only thought of getting away from them when navigating. Yu suddenly grabs his katana and positions himself to unsheath. He announces that if Allen tries running away once more he will kill him immediately. Allen is tense and protests that Kanda is just gonna ignore his feelings and that's not helping at all. Kanda slices Allen'tie before Allen can react. Kanda says that next time he'll be going for his neck. Allen thinks that he didn't even see Kanda draw and wonders if Kanda really intends to kill him. Kanda explains that Johnny can't return to the order. The scientist took on himself to help Allen out even though it meant leaving the science section he loves. Kanda unsheathes ungain but Allen dodges with a backflip. As Allen stands up, Kanda attacks again and Allen blocks with his left hand, the blade drives in the flesh. Allen utters that he knows all that too well. Kanda replies he doesn't know but Allen cuts him off and explains that he knows but doesn't manage to say it: Apocryphos killed his master,Timcanpy and Link. It's a monster that destroys everything, including memory and life. If the people in the Order were to learn about it, their faith in innocence and the very cause they're all fighting for might be lost, causing the Order to crumble to pieces. Allen wonders why he told all that, maybe because having someone with you makes it all the harder to let it go. Allen allows himself to sink on the ground and laughs out of mixed feelings. He puts his left hand on his face and thinks of Timcanpy and sheds tears, letting finally his feelings show. Kanda is thoughtful of Apocryphos after hearing Allen. Allen suddenly sneezes and they realize that this place is really cold. Yu tells Allen that if he really doesn't know where they are, he should just bring them back to Tiedoll's coach. Allen answers he can't since he doesn't know where the coach is as he was locked the entire time. Allen notices a symbol on a tree. He stands up and recognizes Mana's letters. He scrubs the soil next to the tree and reveals a mound. Allen announces that they are in Edinstown, United Kingdom. This is the town he met Mana, and under this mount is buried Allen, Mana's dog. Characters Places Great Britain * Edinstown * Unnamed Road Chapter Notes * The clock of Edinstown shows that it is 5:43 pm. * The wireless handcuffs were built by Reever. They are designed to send a shock to the person trying to run away. Johnny had taken them with him and Kanda had bound Johnny and Allen with them in the morning.Chapter 215 * The scene Kanda cuts Allen's left arm with his blade is reminiscent of their first encounter at the gates of the Black Order when Kanda had cut Allen's same arm. Chapter 5 * Kanda says that he will throw back to him everything the latter told to him in the North American Branch. During the ordeal with Alma Karma, Allen had told Kanda "you've closed the lid on your brain because it hurts to much to think. (...) Why are you running away, Kanda?!" Chapter 197, pages 17-18 * Allen is not aware that Link survived his encounter with Apocryphos. Translation Notes * The word used to refer to the country Edinstown is in "イギリス, igirisu" means United Kingdom. It may be used more specifically to refer to Great Britain or even more specifically to England.http://starbudspresents.tumblr.com/post/179395594324/dgm-230-panthaleias-translation-notes Trivia * Edinstown is probably a fictional counterpart to Edinburgh, UK. It is indeed identical to this picture of Edinburgh. * This is the last chapter of Volume 26. References Navigation Category:Chapters